Leveling Guide
Warning: this is just a user's opinion on what and where to level up Basic Information Finding Rings When you start playing the game you'll notice rings will drop from chests and from monsters. The rings that drop from chests are always CL1.0. However, the rings that drop from monsters vary in CL relative to the difficulty of the area you're in. For example, rings dropped at Bass'ken Lake are usually around CL2~3ish. However, the rings dropped at Shallow Sea are between CL 7~8ish. *The Village Greens, Bill's Ranch - level 1-2 rings --about-- *Zen Gardens - level 1.5-2.5 rings --about-- *Bass'ken Lake- level 2-3 --about-- Farming Tips "Farming" - or repeatedly killing a mob of Animated for orbs - is a good way to raise your CL no matter what it is. However, if your CL is too high for the area you are farming, you won't get any drops. Enemies that are Green to you give the best chance to drop loot, including rings. Enemies orange or blue will drop loot at half the rate of green. * Keep your G'hi Energy charged as high as possible to raise your "luck" and chance of getting orbs. * Suppress to the appropriate CL so that enemies are green to you. * Join a farming crew, or advertise to start a new one to kill enemies at a faster rate.. * If you join a crew, make sure you're all green to each other, otherwise loot drops decrease. * Equip Fitness, Fortune's Favor and/or Integrity to raise your Luck stat. * Use Coyote Spirit and Divinity at R4 to raise your luck. World Areas Starting out in the Sewers There's two crates here you want to try to get-- they provide a few orbs and will be the only crates you'll see for awhile. Barton Town Ah, daylight! Now you get to actually level up. Start by doing all the quests in town first for a few orbs. This will grant you around 35 orbs.(Mark gives 20 orbs if you finish his quest) CL1.0~2.0 Do all the quests you can possibly do. Especially do the one with Larry and Remo to get your two new rings. Invest 50% of your orbs on one main ring and the other 50% divided up evenly to the other rings. You could also keep your rings around about the same level. You'll be fighting a lot in The Village Greens and slowly moving on to Bill's Ranch. CL2.0~3.0 Move on to doing the quests at Bill's Ranch and receive your 6th ring. When you reach around CL2.4ish start to gather a crew to fight the OMGWTF in Dead Man's Pass.Then slowly move on to Zen Gardens. At around CL3.2-4.4, the OMGWTF should be easy enough to solo. CL3.0~4.0 Camping out the 3 different crates at Zen Gardens is a good place to farm.. Finish up Kat's Doll quest as well when you get the chance around CL3.5ish. CL4.0~5.0 Finish up any loose end quests you can to pull together some more orbs. The crates at Zen are still a good place to farm, as well as farming Drums and Ghost lanterns. When you get strong enough (probably around CL4.7ish), start beating up Mama Saw and Papa Saw for rings and orbs. Salvage any extra rings (ones you don't want, or duplicates of ones you have) for more orbs. Papa Saw farming on normal difficulty is one of the best places to farm. CL5.0~6.0 Old Aqueduct has some quests. You may also try Gold Beach crates should be a challenging place for orbs, and you should find it easier to take on Duneslam for rings. There are some chests at Gold Beach you can get some orbs/rings from. you used to be able to stay at 5.1 and farm shewolf/papa saw for orbs and rings, but that got fixed for being abused until SS became available. CL6.0~7.0 Hang around Old Aqueduct and Gold Beach still doing repeat quest and just farming crates, and mobs. CL7.0~8.0 There's a lot of good chests in the Otami Ruins. However, the Mask is still quite a deadly foe so join a crew and use buffs. If solo you should avoid the Mask and Witch Doctors. CL8.0~9.0 Otami Ruins Mask farming works up to 8.7. Hive World is great for orbs and rings to salvage. CL9.0~10.0 Shallow Sea farming will be your main source. Hive World is fun at any CL, just make sure your crew is all green to you. If you can find someone with the quest farming the Gauntlet in Otami Ruins is great fun! Or reduce your power to go back to any earlier area and do repeat quests. CL10.0+ To get past CL 10.0 you'll need Shadow Orbs and there's only one place to get them. Outside Bill's Gate is where you'll need to go for a crew for Deadman's Shadow, which is is located in the SouthWestern part of Deadman's Pass. It's highly recommended to get a full crew for Yellow Maze, you can't do much of anything trying to solo it. It's also strongly recommended to be at CL 10.0 before trying DMS. You can't even get drops below CL 9.6 and it's hard to kill anything below 10.0 or find people to crew with you for that matter. You'll want to join the most populated server to look for a crew and you'll want to bring Hack, Mantis, Slash at the bare minimum. Meat is ok for first-timers but can be weaned off later. Your crew will assign you 2 buffs. If you don't have them all or don't have them all leveled. Let the crew know. It's also recommended that you bring fitness and/or Fortune's Favor to raise your luck stat to increase the rate you get orbs. All in all, a good example ringset for someone new to the area would be Hack, Mantis, Slash. Guns, Guns, Guns/ or Bump or Shuriken, Buff, Buff, Meat, Fitness. Category:Guides